Vaan's Birthday
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Seven months after Balthier's Birthday gift, Vaan gets one that stuns him for the better. And it involves two espers. BxV two curse words in all and thats all I wrote!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of FF12, and I know that I never will. But damn, it never hurts to dream. So, on with the show.

Warning: ...should I have a warning? I don't think so...Bah! Thinking hurts, just read!

* * *

Seven months after Balthier's greatest birthday he will EVER have had Vaan fighting with the sunlight to stay asleep in the Strahl's bedroom. However, the sun was winning and the blond moaned in defeat. "Oh how I hate the sun.." muttered the young man as he sat up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes alittle and looked around to find his clothes...which were missing. "Ah, just the young delectable young man I wanted to see." said Balthier. Vaan looked at Balthier abit tiredly. "Where's my clothes? I know they should be on the floor..." The older sky pirate smiled. "I am not leaving this room in the nude. I don't want to get sick before I leave. Penelo will never let me hear the end of it."

The pirate hung his head and pointed to the dresser. "Thank you." He got out of bed and got dressed, making sure Balthier got his eye-candy in the process. When Vaan walked up to his lover, the pirate handed him a kiss and a wrench. "The gasket connecting the skystone to the engine is loose and I need you to tighten it because your hands are smaller than mine." The younger of the two nodded. "I need to get a gossier ring for the left wing so I'll be heading into town." Vaan nodded and Balthier kissed him again before he left to get that ring.

The sky pirate remembered the size of the ring as he looked at hundreds of them in the shop. Most were too big or too small. "Nono, do you know if there is a 39' ring here? It's what the Strahl needs." The moogle thought a moment and went into the backroom to look and rummage around. While Balthier waited, another pirate and his friend entered. "Hey! They have any 42' s around here?" The bigger of the two had long black hair, pale skin, and Dalmascan-styled clothes. His friend was half a foot shorter than his six-foot friend and had light brown hair, tan skin and dressed like a Rozarrian gentleman. "Over there, near the skystone section." replied Balthier and watched the two kiss and the pale man walked to get one.

The gent was looking at his hand and smiling when Balthier's curiosity got the better of him. "What are you looking at?" The gent looked at him and smiled. "My wedding band. Jezut and I got married a week ago, so it feels surreal sometimes." Jezut walked back with the ring and the two kissed again. "Married you say? They permit that here in Bhujerba?" asked the sky pirate.

"Yeah, the church we got married at is not far from here." said the gent. "It's by the Lhusu Mines because the miners sometimes fall in love during work. The pastor is really great and takes things in stride." said Jezut and the two paid the moogle at the counter and left with the gossier ring. "Here's your 39'. That's gonna be 4,369 gil." The sky pirate nodded and rolled it to the counter to pay the gil and do alittle...sight-seeing.

"You sure you want to do this? It _is_ a life-long commitment and it will be in front of the gods."

"Yes. This is true and I want the world to know about it."

"Don't be too rash. I seen too many fall apart for stupid things."

"I know and I am not being rash."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure. When is the closest you can do it?"

"Three weeks is the best I can do. Here, you might need this for him."

"Thank you very much."

Vaan was tinkering with the other gaskets to make sure they were tight and functioning and because he was finished with the skystone gasket half an hour ago. "Balthier...where are you when I need you?" A smack on his ass told him his love had arrived. Vaan turned around and hit his head hard. "OW!" The blond started cursing at the pipe as the older pirate rubbed the spot on his head. "I don't think the pipe did it on purpose." said Balthier, which in turn earned him an adorable pout.

The two kissed and when they broke for air, Vaan sighed. "We'll have to part ways soon. And not see each other for another two to four weeks." The older pirate sighed and tilted the blond's head up. "I know you miss me and I miss you, too. But I think I can help with that. Willing to stay in port for three weeks?" Vaan nodded rapidly and smiled. "I hope Penelo and Fran don't mind." said young man as Baltheir took the wrench away and began leading him to the door. "Let's go to the CloudBourne and get something to drink. I took too long in getting that ring and wishing you a happy birthday."

"Yeah. Besides, I'm kinda curious about the present you're going to give me." The two laughed and entered the tavern. The place was full as usual and the two had to squeeze between lots of couples, gay and straight, to get to an empty table. "Bhujerban Madhu for the both of us." proclaimed the pirate and Vaan nodded in agreement. A moment later, the waitress came with two mugs filled with the brew and put them in front of them. "100 gil per cup. The owner is drinking it all again." The two nodded and Balthier took something out of his pocket with the gil. The blond didn't notice the small deep blue box in Balthier's hand as he paid for the mugs.

Both started drinking the Bhujerban Madhu and both were slightly tipsy when Balthier suddenly got up and stood onto the table. "Attention everyone! I have an important announcement to make for this to be official." The room stopped talking and looked at Balthier as Vaan just wondered what the man was up to. The pirate got down and walked over to Vaan and kneeled in front of him. He showed the box to Vaan and the ring of gold inside. "Will you marry me?" Vaan was silent, struck silly for a moment before he shouted "Yes!" and hugged Balthier. "I need to put the ring on your hand, silly." The blond let go and Balthier put the ring on his left hand.

The crowd cheered and whistled as the two kissed and the two pirates from the Ship Shop left. "You know, Zalera, you really need to lighten up abit. I had to do all the talking." said the Rozarrian gent. Jezut smiled and shook off the hume appearance to reveal the man's true form of Zalera, the Death Seraph esper. "I know. But I do not like talking to the man that can still summon me, Adrammelech." The gent shook off his hume form for his esper form as well. "Whatever. We gotta vanish now. See ya on the battlefield." and both vanished as the two young men continued to celebrate Vaan's nineteenth birthday.

**

* * *

**

**Okay. Here is the sequel and I was wondering if I should make this a three-part story or a four-part. If you like, then review and tell me! If not, Sorry but I can't really help ya. Til you review, see ya when I see ya!**


End file.
